Glitter?
by Idkbear
Summary: Seth and Dean deliver some glitter covered justice, Shield style!


**Sorry for the title and summary, i'm so tired! I seem to get these ideas around midnight and of course, i have to write them! Enjoy, guys! ;D**

"Did you fill the pan?" Dean asked, smirking and slipping into their hiding place, next to the toys Dean had brought. "Yep! You got the remote?" Seth replied, snickering, squeezing in next to Dean. "Hell yeah, I do! This is gonna be epic!" Dean started shifting and poking inside his jacket "What're you doing? Ufff! Dean, you hit me with your elbow!" Seth said, rubbing his side. "Don't get in the way, so, man" he replied, pulling a bag from his jacket pocket and opening it carefully. "Jerky?" he offered to Seth. "Oooohh, deliciousness! Thanks Dean!" he said, chewing on the dried meat. "Where'd you get these from, Dean?" Seth asked, examining the weird looking tubes Dean had acquired. "Got a buddy who was a cheerleader, didn't want them anymore, so she gave 'em to me" he shrugged. Seth's phone rang and he spoke into it "Hey, ok. Thanks, Sasha" "They're on the way up" he smirked at Dean, vibrating in excitement. "Awww, yeah!" he said, stashing the jerky back in his jacket.

"These guys have been pissin' me off big time, I've been wantin' to get them for a while!" he said, bouncing slightly. "Seth, quit gigglin'! They're gonna hear you, man!" Dean whispered to the two toned, laughing man. Seth snorted "I c-cant help it, D-dean! They're g-gonna be so mad!" he sputtered. Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "And where do we run to when they find us? 'Cos they fuckin' will, before they're supposed to, with you snortin' like a pig!" Dean said. Seth glared at him "Fuck you, man! I don't snort like a pig, Dean!" he said, affronted. "Yeah, you do!" he replied "Do not, Dean!" Seth said, crossing his arms with difficulty "Do too, Seth!" "Don't, Dean!" "Do, Seth!" "Don't! "Do!" "Don't!" "D- Ow! did you just kick me?" Dean said "Nope, how could a pig kick you?" Seth retorted. "You would fuckin' know!" Dean shot back. Seth flipped him the bird "Oh, you're in for it now, Rollins!" Dean said, dragging him out from behind the stack of lockers that were near the door they were hiding behind "Ow! Dean, quit it! Roman said no hitting!" Seth yelped, rolling out. Dean jumped on him and they rolled in the floor, hurling insults "Fuck you, you- ugghh- fuckin' princess!" "Don't, ow! No biting! call me princess, shithead!"

They both froze, and looked at the door, Dean with Seth's shoe under his chin, forcing his head back and Seth, his head tilted, due to Dean's hand buried in his hair, the other on the foot under his chin. Faint, excited voices could be heard, and getting louder "Shit! Truce?" Dean croaked and Seth nodded "For now" he glared. Untangling themselves quickly, they hightailed it back to the lockers and slipped behind them and waited. "If they catch us, we go to where we usually go, man!" Seth whispered. They looked at each other "Roman" they said together and cracked up. The door opened and Dean clapped a hand over Seth's mouth. Seth licked his hand and Dean recoiled, giving him a filthy look. Seth winked and sniggered. The door opened and four men entered "See, you guys? All you had to do was Bo-lieve! We showed those meanies!" Bo Dallas' squeaky voice rang out, excited. "What do you expect guys? With the Red Dragon on your team, we're the best team on the roster!" Heath Slater cried, his southern accent driving Seth nuts.

"And with Aaaaxelmaniaaaa running wild, how could we lose?!" Curtis Axel exclaimed, ripping his shirt in a terrible imitation of Hulk Hogan. "Yeah, right, Axel, baby. How could we?" Adam Rose drawled sarcastically, setting Deans teeth on edge. "Ready, man?" he snickered, holding up the remote. Seth nodded enthusiastically, already holding back laughter "Go for it, Dean!" he whispered back. Dean pressed the button and a large pan tipped from above the Social Outcasts, dumping green goo over everyone. A loud squelching sound and shocked gasps were heard. There was a second's silence "Ewwwie!" Dallas cried, flapping his hands frantically "Who dared slime the Ax-man?!" Axel demanded, furious, looking around. "Aww, its everywhere!" Heath whined "My cowboy hat!" he cried, clutching it. "My hair!" Rose yelped, taking a step and immediately falling on his ass. The others were barely able to stay on their feet for a minute. Seth and Dean were convulsing, not even trying to be quiet any more "S-seth, g-grab the g-glitter gun, I got the o-other!" Dean gasped, wiping tears from his eyes "C'mon, we g-gotta get to the d-door!" Seth gasped, leaning on Dean as they staggered for the door, laughing harder when they saw the state of the group.

They were coated in the green stuff! "They… omygodDean!... l-look like m-mini …hahaha…. hulks, minus the m-muscles!" Seth sputtered bracing himself on his knees as he laughed so hard he cried. "You did this to the Ax-man?" Curtis demanded. Dean couldn't answer, he just nodded, breathless and chuckling. Nudging Seth, they both aimed the glitter guns over the heads of the Outcasts and pulled the triggers. Glitter exploded everywhere and immediately coated everything, sicking to the four men, who were trying to stand and grab either him or Seth while they nearly collapsed from laughter. "S-seth! Seth, we…ithinkimgonnapee… we g-gotta go, ….hefellonhisass!...man!" he sputtered, holding his sides gingerly. Seth looked up and nearly died from laughing, seeing green, glittery figures slipping and sliding towards them, yelling now. "C-c'mon, Dean! B-back up plan!" he gasped, grabbing Dean and heading out the door. They made it to the end of the hallway, before they had to stop and laugh.

"T-that was the b-best prank e-ever!" Seth sputtered, calming a little, now they were away from the shiny figures. "I-i know, man! W-we make a good t-team!" Dean chuckled, clutching his ribs and gasping "Haven't l-laughed so h-hard in ages!" Seth opened his mouth, but "There they are!" An angry voice exclaimed behind them, they both turned and burst out laughing as they ran, pursued by four slimy, glittery figures. "Yeah, you'd better run! The Ax-man is gonna kick your ass!" he yelled, pissed. "Not if the Red Dragon gets there first!" Slater said, shoving him. "Guys, we can just hug it out and make up, you just gotta bo-lieve!" Dallas cried, from the back. "Shut up, Dallas!" five voices rang out and he huffed and disappeared. They had to run through catering to get to the locker room. People stared when two red faced laughing men appeared, and burst out laughing when they were pursued by three green, glittery figures. "The Shield boys strike again!" Ziggler snorted, Owens and Ryder laughing at the sight. Dean and Seth slid to a stop in front of The Shield private locker room, Dean grabbed the handle the same time as Seth and a minor slapping fight broke out "Dude, I was here first!" "No you weren't!" "Yes, I was, don't be such a baby!" "I'm not a baby, Dean!" "Yes, you are!" "Are not!" "Are too!" they argued, shoving each other away from the door.

"You're dead, Ambrose! You too Rollins!" angry voices from the hallway doors. Looking back, Seth and Dean erupted into giggles again as the figures flew towards them. Roman opened the door and they fell through, weak from laughing. Slamming and locking the door behind them, they slid to the floor, clutching each other and crying from laughter. "What did you two do now?" Roman sighed, sitting and watching them with a fond smile from the bench, fixing his gloves. "Nothing!" they said together and Roman snorted disbelievingly. A hammering on the door "We know you're in there, you morons! Open the damn door!" Roman jumped at the loud noise and sighed. "Who is it this time?" he said, tiredly. Seth and Dean fidgeted, guilty "Guys!" Roman said waiting. "Social Outcasts" Dean muttered. "We, uh, covered them in goo and then shot glitter on them" Seth said, leaning on Dean. Roman made a choked noise, they looked up, Roman was laughing! "I don't approve of pranking people, but that's amazing!" he snorted.

"Thanks, Ro!" they said, hopping up. They looked at him, ignoring the hammering on the door. "What?" he said, warily. "Guys, no! I'm not scaring off any guys you piss off!" he said, tightening his gloves and huffing. Dean nudged Seth and he nodded "But, Ro, not even to help your little brothers who just got chased around the arena?" he said, softly, letting a few tears fall. Dean watched in amazement as Roman avoided his eyes, knowing full well what he was doing. Seth huffed sadly and Roman broke "Fine! But no more pranks, ok? For at least a week, ok?" They nodded and high fived, snickering again. Roman marched to the door, unlocked it and slammed it open, scaring the three men outside. They looked up and drew back "Can I help you?" he said softly glaring at them. Seth and Dean were pulling faces at them and laughing at the looks on their faces as they backed up, fast. "We're looking for Rollins and Ambrose, Roman! This is none of your business!" Axel snapped, glaring. Dean and Seth winced as Roman stiffened "He's done it now!" Dean whispered. "Yep!" Seth murmured back, both thoroughly enjoying the show.

He leaned down and looked him in the eye "They're my brothers. It is my business. Mess with them, you mess with me, got it?" he growled the last part. "Got it?" he barked, making them jump. They nodded and fled. Roman closed the door and laughed, "You guys got them so good!" he said, holding his side. "Who thought of that?" he asked, chuckling. "The princess, here" Dean said casually, pointing at Seth. He frowned "I'm not a princess, Dean! Or a pig!" he snapped, seeing Dean open his mouth. "Ok, maybe not the pig, but definitely a princess" he said thinking. "Am not, Dean!" Seth cried "Are too, Princess Sethie!" "Dean, quit calling me a princess!" "Hell, no!" "Roman, make him stop!" "You are such a tattletale, Your Majesty!" "Am not, Dean!" "Are too!" "Dean, stop flicking water on me! Rooommmee!" Roman was leaning on the wall, trying to ignore his younger brothers. He sighed "This is gonna be a long ass day" he muttered to himself.


End file.
